Still dont have a title
by sexyrarababyofcoo7
Summary: not very good at this. juss truss me nd read it.


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto though I do wish I owned some anime?? teardrop:sniffle:selfpity

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"CANNON BALL!!!!," Naruto shouted as he jumped into the crisp clear river. The boys of Konoha, all now fifteen and sixteen, were with their male senseis at a river cooling off on one of the hotter days of the summer.

"Watch out loser, I'm going next!" shouted Kiba jumping in right after, sufficiently drenching Asuma, who pouted cutely. Kiba briskly popped out of the water after his show. "I'm truly awesome-HEY!"

"Shut it dog boy and get me a soda," said Shino from his high perch in a tree down to his teammate. Shino had become much more sociable in the past 3 years. He hadn't outgrown his 'I'm better than you and I know it attitude' but he talks more and is all around more fun to be around.

"Out of the way Kiba, I going after you," screamed Chouji at the top of his lungs.

"I think I liked you more when you were socially awkward and you when you were ignorable," Kiba noted as he threw a soda up into the dense fog of leaves.

"You're too sweet."

"Yes, thanks for your concern," retorted Chouji as he ungracefully fell into the waters.

Neji was trying to read up on how to find a g-spot but was thoroughly interrupted by his associates. Thus, he started a water-gun fight, his first victim being a sun-bathing Lee.

"What kinda!- Neji you are in for a surprise," said Lee pulling out the biggest super soaker ever known to man.

"Where the hell do you get one of those?!"

"I made it," Lee retorted seeing nothing wrong with the idea as everyone else gave questioning looks."

"I'm on Lee's team!" shouted both Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Well, I don't know about you all but- Kakashi paused to squirt Gaara who just arrived with his brother- I'm on Asuma and Gai's team and I think that's a helluva lot worse than anything Lee can come up with." There was a long pause after that. Then suddenly, all the boys ran as though they were running for their lives.

Naruto was the first to be captured by team sensei closely followed by Kankuro. They both pouted furiously Naruto because he was the first out, and Kankuro because this meant that he was only on the level as 'that brat' which was his nickname for our favorite little kitsune dummy.

Soon all the boys were back at the river, claiming that their teachers cheated by studying their attacks for 3 years. Sasuke and Gaara relaxed in the water, sitting across from each other discussing how awesome being a seme is. Naruto and Kiba and Kankuro lay sprawled on the grass tired from water football. Neji finished his book, Shika watched clouds falling in and out of a lazy sleep, Shino playfully splashed his feet in the water like a small child, and Chouji ate ice cream while watching clouds with his best friend Shika.

All the while a group of girls, the same age as our leaf nin, headed toward the same river in the same woods from a different direction.

"Man I can't wait till we get their. I'm just gonna soak in that water till I feel nothing or no one," said one of the girls. She had loud red hair in 6 buns, 3 on each side, lined in 2 vertical columns. Her eyes were a golden color and she wore a pink and white striped bikini with a grey skirt-bottom.

"I know what you mean, Konora," said another girl. She was walking directly beside Konora. Her hair was dirty blonde and she wore a light blue one piece that had its back and sides cut out and haltered at the top. The two were leading their colleagues including their senseis. They walked until they stumbled upon 'the boys'.

"What the hell?" questioned Konora in disgusts. To her this was their, the girls, little river and she would be damned before she let some dudes they don't even know come take it. So, she picked a nice sized rock and threw it at the back of Chouji's head.

"Hey!" Chouji quickly turned to see where the mysterious rock had come from…along with all the other males. Of course, our female Naruto, Konora, stood, mouth ajar ready to protest when Dee-the blonde- pulled her away as she ran through the underbrush. Chouji got up to see where the two had gone. Alas, they were nowhere to be found.

"DAMMIT!!" Kankuro yelled as he fell back into the river and a girl rode by on a giant, grey, spotted rabbit picking up a girl looking identical to herself. Both girls stuck out their tongues to the now confused group.

"Well boys I think we've just been put in a game of cat and mouse," started Asuma with Gai finishing to say, "and I think we've just become the cats."

"That's better than being the mice," said Sasuke.

Gaara agreed by saying, "Damn right."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The game was soon ended with the girls as the victors.

"Hmp. You guys suck pretty badly, huh?" questioned A **different **girl. This one was one of the twins. Her hair was long and brought up into a pony tail, her hair was green and her bathing suite matched it. It was a very small bikini with golden skulls all over. All the other girls and all the senseis period laughed. Though, the boys seemed to see nothing funny about the whole ordeal.

"You boys must feel bad enough losing to a bunch of girls but the fact that their is only four of them must make you feel worse," said one of the girl's senseis. She was pretty yound somewhere around twentey to twenty-five. She was wearing a tube top that was white with multiple shades of pink polka dots. Her hair was blue, of course she is the younger sister of Anko, which Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai failed to notice. All they knew was that she was hott and her shy friend is too.

"Could you just cram it and let us go," asked Gaara thoroughly annoyed.

"Yea we could...but we won't," said Mimi, the twin that pushed Kankuro.

"Just who are you anyway?" wondered Gai.

"Oh well these are our students, training to do... special missions. For our business, that is," answered Shu the small snow white haired sensei, wearing a grey hoodie over her black lace-up-front, one-piece.

"And what business is that?" asked Kakashi.

"One that's none of your business, but still... Girls let'em go." says Akira.

"WHAT!!!" Mimi and Konora said in unison as Dee and Kiki (_mimi's twin_)

"Girls, they didn't do anything. So let them go," demanded Shu. Konora made a sound of disgust as she carelessly threw a kunai in the direction of Neji and cut the releasing all its...retainees. "Regardless of how free you all are, I'm getting the damn water."

"What she said," Mimi quickly resounded as she walked closely behind Konora.

"Uhhhh-Dee managed to spit out as she gave an shy smiled and scurried off to find her friends, Kiki close on her tail. Chouji led the teens in following after the girls.

"A.I., I'm gonna go make sure that body parts are kept to themselves," Shu said following behind the students. Aikira watched her small friend walk off, then she watched Kakashi follow. She chuckled a little when a whirlwend of gust erupted from nowhere.

"So, it's true. The little munchkin, my sister is back," Anko said causing Asuma and Gai to go wide eyed in shock.

"YOUR WA-!!!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

that's it for chapter 1. lets hope this doesn't turn out like my last storii... taking forever to be updated,

luvs nd huggles


End file.
